


Did I Just Get Dumped

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 13: Well, that was a New Year's Eve kiss you won't forget anytime soon.Renly gets drunk on New Year's.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Kudos: 24





	Did I Just Get Dumped

Renly may have had too much to drink, but it’s New Year’ Eve and he's celebrating. He’s about to start his final semester of university, he’s already got a job lined up for when he finishes, and he has a girlfriend to kiss at midnight. So yeah, he’s had a lot to drink, but he’s fine. He is having a little trouble locating his girlfriend and it’s getting awfully close to midnight. He was searching the crowd for her, and not finding her anywhere.

“Have you seen a girl, with hair, about this tall, a face?” Renly asked a random person while gesturing vaguely.

“Sorry dude, I can’t help you”

Renly continued moving through the party and people started counting down from twenty.

“Shit” Renly muttered under his breath, his search becoming frantic.

Suddenly he spotted a familiar head of hair standing in a doorway, back to Renly. There was the person he loved.

“5!”

Renly hurried through the crowd to his love.

“3!”

Renly’s hand made contact with a shoulder.

“There you are!”

“1!”

Renly leaned in and connected his lips with the person. The person gasped in surprise and Renly took the opportunity to slip in his tongue, and brought his hand up to bury it in short curly locks. This didn’t feel like it usually did. He normally felt long hair between his fingers, had to lean down, and he didn’t normally press against hard muscles. But it felt so good. Way better than anything he’d felt before.

“You know I’m not actually surprised” Margaery’s voice came from off to the side.

Renly jumped back, realising that he shouldn’t be hearing her voice while kissing her.

“You’re there? But, but” Renly sputtered, staring at Margaery.

“Look at who you were kissing” Margaery smirked and Renly slowly turned to find the stunned face of Loras Tyrell, Margaery’s twin brother.

“Loras?! But I, but you, what?!”

“How much did you drink?” Margaery laughed.

“A lot” Renly sighed.

“Well, don’t let me stop you. By all means, honestly it’s about time. I’m gonna go get some food. Enjoy your night boys!” Margaery laughed before sauntering off.

“Did I just get dumped?” Renly stared dumbly at Margaery’s retreating form.

“You kissed me” Loras finally spoke.

“Did I get dumped?”

“What?”

“Did she just dump me?!”

“Yeah, I think so” Loras responded confused, before Renly’s mouth was on him again.

“Good, I can keep doing this” Renly smiled before going back to kissing.

“I won’t stop you” Loras smiled back.

Renly would definitely remember this New Year’s party.


End file.
